Difference between Alice and Magic
by iLikeHugs
Summary: What happens when Noda-sensei's alice goes out of control and sucks the Mikan and her friends along with him? What's the difference between an alice and a mage? A story where the present gets sucked into the past. A/N: You have to have at least read both of the manga's or watch the anime to understand what's going on.
1. Like a Fairy Tale

Present year, Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice,

"Am I in the present?" Noda-sensei asked holding his forehead.

"Noda-sensei!" Mikan cried hugging him.

It was just another day at Alice Academy. Hotaru was busy working on one of her inventions, Natsume was talking with Ruka, Youichi in his arms.

"Be careful Mikan, you never know when he's going to disappear," Tsubasa grinned.

Misaki hit him on the head, "Jerk! What if that REALLY happened?!"

Before Noda-sensei was able to open his mouth, a large amount of his Alice suddenly bursted out sucking everyone along with him.

Year X791, Fairy Tail Mage guild,

"We're home!" Natsu yelled barging into the guild.

It was a few months after the Grand Magic Games, after winning the 30 Million jewels they were able to get back their old guild building and fix it up a bit.

"How was it?" Mira asked polishing a beer glass.

"You know the usual, Natsu destroyed a few houses, Gray walked around in his underwear, Erza was trying to stop them but only ended up destroying half of the town," Lucy sighed hitting her head against the table top.

Mira smiled sympathetically, seems like nothing changed.

A huge thud silenced the guild, followed by a huge gush of wind going in all directions. This wasn't like the usual fights, exactly what was going on?

"Ah Noda!" Makarov grinned making his way to the middle.

Noda-sensei waved, Mikan and the gang were unconscious in a heap on the floor.

"Hey Makarov," Noda said sheepishly, "Seems like I brought along my students as well this time,"

Noda explained the situation while Natsu and Gray carried everyone into the infirmary.

"Master who are these people?" Erza asked concerned.

"It's kind of complicated," Makarov laughed nervously, "Lets just say they're not from here,"

"Are they from Edolas or something?" Lucy suggested.

"Not exactly,"

Infirmary,

Natsume bolted up from his bed, but only to collide his head with Wendy's.

"Ouch," Wendy mumbled nervously, rubbing her head.

"Where am I? Who are you? Do you work for the ESP?" Natsume asked grabbing the collar of her dress.

"Oi let go of Wendy!" Romeo yelled at Natsume pulling Wendy away from him.

"Wanna fight?" Natsume glared, his red eyes burning.

"We've only been here 10 minutes and you're already causing trouble Natsume," Noda sighed entering the room.

"Where are we Noda-sensei?" Misaki asked getting up from her bed.

One by one everyone started waking up. Wendy and Romeo left the room while Noda explained everything and everyone just listened.

"How are we supposed to get back?!" Mikan panicked.

"I'm not so sure myself," Noda admitted rubbing his neck, "It depends if my alice-"

He never got to finish his sentence because his Alice had already teleported him to who knows where.

"Noda-sensei!" they all groaned.

"Looks like you guys are going to have to stay here for a while," Makarov sighed.

"Where is here?" Hotaru asked.

"Fairy Tail,"

"Oh I love fairy tales!" Mikan smiled hopping up and down.

"Baka he doesn't mean those fairy tales," Hotaru said emotionlessly, hitting Mikan with her Baka gun.

"Meanie Hotaru,"

Makarov coughed, "I already heard everything about you kids from Noda so for now you'll all be mages of Fairy Tail,"

"Sounds fun," Tsubasa grinned being his usual carefree self.

"I now present to you the new mages of Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted through the mike on stage.

"Tsubasa Andou,"

"Yo!"

"Misaki Harada,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Ruka Nogi,"

"Hello..."

"Natsume Hyuuga,"

"Whatever,"

"Youichi Hijiri,"

"Hewo,"

"Hotaru Imai,"

"Baka..."

"And Mikan Sakura!"

"Hi!"

Everyone clapped respectively and returned to their own antics.

"So what now?" Misaki asked Mira as she sat down.

"Well you can take on missions," Mira suggested gesturing to the request board.

Everyone freezed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that where we were missions were... kind of dangerous," Mikan explained.

"Well with all of you combined and if you take an easy mission I bet you'll pull through," Mira smiled.

"Great idea!" Tsubasa said, "I'll pick then,"

Tsubasa scanned the board. Something caught his eye.

"Here! Bring an object from point A to point B, seems simple enough and the pay is 70,000 jewel meaning we can split it up 10,000 jewel each,"

"The mission doesn't look to dangerous," Mira said scanning the request form, "Alright, here's some extra money for food and traveling expenses,"

"Arigatou Mira-san," Mikan smiled.

"Good luck!"

Romeo watched them file out of the guild.

"I'm not to sure about those guys," Romeo muttered.

"They don't seem so bad," Lucy said.

"I wonder what type of magic they use," Gray said, "Master never did tell us,"

"He just said they're not from here," Erza shrugged, "Just ask them once they get back,"

"I wonder if they use powerful magic," Natsu grinned.

"They're just kids Natsu," Erza pointed out.

"But what about the girl with the pink hair and the dude with the star thing under his eye," Gray asked, "They didn't look like kids,"

"It's Misaki and Tsubasa, at least use their names, and besides they looked as if they were at least 15,"

The group kept bickering about the 7 new mages, after a few hours, Gray had "accidently" insulted Natsu, which resulted into a fight. Yep, just a normal day at Fairy Tail.

The next day,

"We're back Mira-san~!" Mikan sang skipping into the guild, only to get hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

"It wasn't as hard as the missions back at the academy," Natsume shrugged, "The people who ambushed us got scared of Youichi,"

Overhearing their conversation due to her good hearing, Wendy freezed. They got scared of a little boy? Just how powerful are these people?! Wendy panicked.

"Hey Wendy are you okay?" Natsu asked concerned.

"You're making a weird face," Happy chipped in.

Wendy shook her head, "It's nothing,"

"Well it's good to hear your first mission went well," Mira smiled her usual smile.

"What type of magic do you guys use?" Natsu asked from across the room.

The gang exchanged confused glances, magic?

"What are you talking about baka?" Hotaru asked.

"You'd better cool it," Gray said placing his hand on Hotaru's head, "Natsu's pretty tough,"

Hotaru was looking downward, was she shy? Gray thought, that's pretty cute.

"Hey are you o-"

Gray couldn't finish his sentence cause he got shot with the baka gun, "down there".

"Don't touch me," Hotaru glared.

"AHAHHAHAHA," Natsu roared in the distance, "Got defeated by a little girl Gray?"

"Why you little..."

"Gomen!" Mikan apologized standing in between Hotaru and Gray, "Hotaru doesn't like people she doesn't know,"

"Could've told me earlier," Gray muttered trudging back to his usual spot.

Misaki was talking with Mira when Loki appeared out of nowhere.

"Loki what are you doing!?" Lucy hissed.

"Are you new to the guild?" Loki asked Misaki, "Why don't I show you around?"

Misaki opened her mouth but Tsubasa interrupted.

"Hey Misaki!" Tsubasa called putting his arm around her, "Who's the sparkly dude?"

"Friend of yours?" Loki asked irritated.

"More then you'll ever be," Tsubasa smirked sticking his tongue out.

"Loki just go back!" Lucy ordered seriously.

"As you wish princess,"

"This place is full of freaks," Natsume whispered into Ruka's ears, "I just saw someone eating iron talking with a cat holding a sword!"

"Your telling me, I saw this one woman who was stalking that man what's his name... Gray? For the past hour, and she wasn't talking to him at all," Ruka whispered back, "And she kept whispering Gray-sama over and over again,"

Even though they were officially part of the guild, the gang from Alice Academy kept to them selves. Until one day...

"I heard that you use fire magic," Romeo said to Natsume, Natsu and the rest of the gang had gone on a mission.

"I wouldn't call it magic," Natsume shrugged, "But what of it?"

"Wanna have a fight? To see whose the better fire mage?"

"Sure..." Natsume said, "When and where?"

"Behind the guild at lunch tomorrow,"

"Deal,"

As Natsume walked away Wendy approached Romeo, "So you guys are going to fight tomorrow?" Wendy asked nervously, "You don't even know how good he might be,"

"Well I'm going to find that out tomorrow, don't worry Wendy I won't get hurt that badly," Romeo answered reassuring her.

Will everything be all right? Romeo thought as he went to bed that night, I guess I'll just wait and see.


	2. Protect

I didn't think I would get reviews and so here's the next chap ^^ I hope you like it :D Sorry it's a bit short, I was running out of inspiration so I had to cut it short :/

* * *

"You ready?" Natsume asked as Romeo arrived, "I was thinking you wouldn't show up,"

"And miss seeing you in action? Not a chance," Romeo smirked.

It was cool breezy day, just like they promised, both of the young fire users showed up behind the guild. Wendy was watching while sitting under a tree in case either of them got hurt, Carla in her arms, while Youichi in his 13-year-old form, was standing on the balcony. Meanwhile in the guild...

"You're so cute!" Lucy squealed pinching Ruka's cheeks, "I bet you'd look cuter if you were older,"

"Stop it," Ruka yelled annoyed.

Hotaru popped Gulliver's candy in his mouth.

"Imai what did you-" Ruka started, but before he could finish he already started growing.

After the whole process it was clear that the Gulliver's candy had turned him into an 18 year old. Lucy practically fainted.

"Imai! Why did you do that?!" Ruka raged shaking her.

"Don't worry it'll wear off," Hotaru shrugged.

"But what about the side effects?!"

Their bickering could be heard throughout the whole guild.

"Seems like they're fitting into the guild already," Erza smiled, "So being able to use magic means having an Alice to you?"

Erza was asking Mikan.

"Yep! I have the nullification Alice, and the stealing/insertion Alice," Mikan smiled.

(A/N: This is before her Alice disappeared)

"Just like that bushy brows guy!" Happy laughed.

"But I beat him," Natsu grinned, looking at Lucy who was fussing over Ruka.

"I-I have no intention of fighting," Mikan stammered nervously.

"It seems like Romeo and Natsume are fighting outside though," Tsubasa pointed out.

"They're doing what?!" Mikan shrieked, "But Natsume might shorten his life even further!"

She started running out the guild but then went back again, "Where's the fight happening?"

30 minutes of fighting and Romeo was panting, what's with this dude? I can't feel any magical energy from him but he's beating me Romeo thought dodging Natsume's hits. When Romeo thought he had the upper hand, Natsume would somehow turn the tables and it resulted with a hit in the stomach. This is it, Natsume thought, one last hit and we're finished. Natsume gathered up all the fire he could, aiming at Romeo, he thrusted his arm.

"Romeo!" Natsu called out.

At a time like this?! Romeo panicked, he started running to the sound of Natsu's voice by instinct, but by the time he realized it, it was too late, Natsume's flames were hurtling towards a freezed Wendy (Carla had went back into the guild due to boredom).

"Wendy get out of the way!" Romeo screamed.

* * *

There was a something moving in the corner of his eyes, before Wendy could object, Youichi's arms were wrapped around her, using his Alice to help shield them both.

"Y-Youi-" Wendy stammered.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled running towards the scene of the fight, "What's going on?"

Youichi was still hugging Wendy, and every ones eyes were on them. Wendy pushed Youichi away from her, she was red in the face and I mean REALLY red.

"T-Thank you Y-Youichi-kun," Wendy stammered as she bowed to show her thanks.

Youichi, having the brain of a three year old, just nodded.

"Nice going, if it wasn't for Youichi, she could've been burned," Natsume sneered at Romeo.

Natsume and Youichi left the scene with Mikan at Natsume's heels yelling for him to apologize.

"Sorry I couldn't protect you Wendy," Romeo mumbled as he passed her.

"Romeo-" Wendy started but Romeo wasn't there.

Just like that, he was gone.


	3. Fly With Me!

Halloween is drawing closer so I decided to go with the theme X3 Also Romeo's costume was inspired by Peter Pan cause you know, Peter and Wendy? :D Anyway hope you like the chapter :)

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the fight, Romeo still hadn't shown up at the guild and the Gakuen Alice gang were nowhere to be seen. Somewhere in the guild was Wendy, forehead pressed on the cool bar top, Mirajane trying to comfort her.

"Its all my fault," Wendy mumbled, "If I wasn't there the fight would've gone on according to plan,"

"I haven't seen Wendy this depressed since Nirvana," Carla frowned.

"I know what'll cheer you up," Mira smiled, she slipped a piece of paper towards Wendy.

"What's this?" Wendy asked scanning the paper.

"A poster for our annual Halloween ball, costumes included,"

"But how's this going too cheer me up?" Wendy persisted.

"Just trust me," Mira sang as she went to go refill some ones drink.

* * *

Wendy sighed and headed towards her room at Fairy Hills. She closed the door and stared at the poster, I doubt this'll help cheer me up, Wendy thought putting the poster on her bedside table. She crawled into bed to take a nap it was tiring being depressed. Wendy woke up a few hours later, only to be blinded with bright lights.

"What's going on?" Wendy mumbled as she opened her window.

Outside she could see Mira and the gang from Gakuen Alice finishing up the lights and tables for the ball. She caught Mira's eye and Mira waved. Wendy shut the window and curled into a ball on the bed.

"I still won't go," She muttered.

* * *

"Where's Wendy, Carla?" Happy asked dressed as a pumpkin.

"Sulking inside her room," Carla sighed, she was dressed as a bat.

"Is it because of what happened a few weeks ago?" Lucy asked, dressed as a cat (A/N: Sorry for the lame costumes...).

Carla nodded.

Besides from Wendy, everyone was joyful and dancing too Mira's songs. Mikan was skipping around making last checks on everything, until Natsume asked her if she wanted to dance. She was dressed as Cinderella, Natsume was dressed as Prince Charming. Obviously they were a perfect match.

* * *

Juvia saw the two young ones dancing and sighed. If only Gray would sweep Juvia off her feet, she thought. As if reading her mind, Gray tapped her shoulder. Juvia eye's widened at the sight of his costume; he was dressed as Eric from the Little Mermaid. Coincidently Juvia was dressed as Ariel.

"Would you like to dance?" Gray mumbled his face flushed.

Juvia nodded slowly and took his hand.

"Juvia would be happy too," Juvia smiled as they started to dance.

Happy scanned the area and noticed that Natsu and Lucy were also dancing.

"They llllike each other," Happy chuckled as he flew over to Mira.

She whispered in his ear. He nodded and flew off too Romeo's house.

* * *

There was a soft tapping on Wendy's window. She lifted her head and headed towards the window. Her eyes widened. There was Romeo; dressed as Peter Pan, being carried by Happy. Wendy opened her window and Romeo coughed.

"So come with me, where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of happy things, and your heart will fly on wings, forever, in Never Never Land!" Romeo proclaimed giving Wendy a lopsided grin.

Wendy smiled.

He continued on, "Wendy, Wendy, when you are sleeping in your silly bed you might be flying about with me saying funny things to the stars,"

He crouched on her windowsill and took her hand.

"So won't you fly with me?"

Before she could say anything Happy lifted them both up and they were soaring above the dance floor. Mira slowed the tempo of the song and now she was singing Fly With Me. (A/N: By the Jonas Brothers ;3)

Happy gently set them too the ground and went off to find Carla. Romeo and Wendy stood there awkwardly. Not knowing what to say, until Wendy wrapped her arms around him.

"That was so dangerous Romeo-kun, what if Happy dropped us?!" Wendy mumbled into his shoulder, "But it was the most fun I've ever had in a long time,"


End file.
